


When I Treat You Bad

by EveryDarkCorner



Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [15]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dildos, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Robin is starting to crack, Sex Toys, SladeRobin Week, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDarkCorner/pseuds/EveryDarkCorner
Summary: Slade and Robin are stuck in a bunker while the safehouse is attacked.  Slade amuses himself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	When I Treat You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, everyone. I had a crazy day yesterday with no time to update. On the bright side ... two fics in one day today. :D
> 
> **Today's Prompts:**
> 
> SladeRobin Week:
> 
> \- Trapped together  
> \- Family intervention (if you tilt your head and squint and assume Batman is the one attacking them I guess?)
> 
> Kinktober:
> 
> \- Sex toys  
> \- Deep-throating

Another explosion. The walls trembled.

Sweat trickled down the side of Robin’s next. He shuddered.

Someone was attacking the safehouse, and because someone was attacking the safehouse, he was locked down here in the bunker with Slade for the foreseeable future.

A rumble crashed through the air far above them. Slade’s hand traced Robin’s bare ass.

‘Better get comfortable, Robin. Looks like they’re not leaving any time soon.’

Robin, on his knees with his hands cuffed to his ankles, whined.

The cuffs weren’t so bad. His knees already ached from the concrete floor, but that wasn’t so bad either.

The cock ring vibrating around his dick, on the other hand.

That was fucking _torture_.

‘I think you’re ready for more.’ Slade’s eye glinted as Robin tilted his head back, panting. He ran his fingers through Robin’s hair. ‘I want to fill you up before I let you come.’

Robin whimpered and shifted. The cuffs were solid around his wrists; his skin was already raw from struggling. Slade reached for something behind him. There was the click of a bottle opening. Robin tensed, then gasped as cool wetness probed his ass.

And pushed in.

He groaned as it stretched his ass, enough to burn, before the muscles snapped down around a narrower base. Butt plug. He took a breath, forcing the tense muscles in his thighs and ass to relax. _Don’t fight._ He could do this. He’d taken more than this before, for Slade.

Slade flicked a switch, and the plug started vibrating.

Robin howled. He bowed over, writhing and panting at the combined sensations of the cock ring and the plug, driving him higher. His empty cunt pulsed between the two toys. Trembling, Robin squeezed his eyes closed, his chest down against his aching knees.

Slade gave him a sharp slap on the ass. Robin whined, twitching as his muscles automatically tensed, and he felt the fullness of the plug in his ass again.

‘Ready for the next one?’ Slade stepped back, reaching behind Robin regardless.

It wasn’t going to end until Slade got what he wanted, so Robin nodded. ‘Y-yes.’

Another boom echoed above them. Slade was right, the onslaught wasn’t stopping any time soon. Which meant Robin could be stuck here for hours. He choked back a sob.

The dildo didn’t burn, at least, like the butt plug. The first touch against his wet lips was soft, almost ticklish. Then it eased into him, spearing him open, spreading him as it widened down the shaft. Robin groaned again, this time in satisfaction as his aching cunt finally filled up. He lay still, moaning softly as Slade moved it back and forth, fucking him slowly.

_Want you to fuck me._

The words burned on the back of his throat. Maybe, closer to his heat, he’d have said them. Now, shame coiled in his belly and he bit his tongue. It wasn’t _right_. He shouldn’t want _anything_ from Slade. Much less …

The click of a button, and the dildo started vibrating too.

It set a different pace to the other two, not vibrating constantly but buzzing in short, sharp, repetitive bursts. Robin writhed, and whined, long and high and pathetic, when Slade gripped his hair and pulled him upright.

Slade stepped up in front of him, unzipping even as Robin twitched and groaned. Robin didn’t resist when Slade pulled him forward. No point resisting. Not anymore.

He pressed his mouth to the length of Slade’s cock, sucking and licking down the shaft before opening his mouth and letting Slade push inside.

Slade didn’t seem to expect much of him. He gripped Robin’s hair and fucked into his mouth, not giving Robin time or room to move his tongue or suck. Which was probably for the best, because Robin’s brain was mostly in white-out at this point, blitzed beyond coherent thought by the three vibrators attacking him at once, the cock ring staving off his orgasm even as he climbed and climbed.

He spluttered as Slade thrust into his throat. Then he took a breath as Slade withdrew, and relaxed. Let Slade fuck his throat. Let Slade do what he wanted.

No point fighting.

Fighting just made Slade angry.

It was easy, really. Just keep his mouth open, and relax, and breathe. And tremble. And whine. And ignore the tears, sticky down his face. And breathe. And breathe. And _breathe_.

The taste of come was a relief. Robin swallowed as it hit the back of his tongue, warm and bitter, and kept swallowing around Slade’s cock until Slade let him go.

Then he folded, gasping and sobbing.

‘Good boy, Robin.’

Fingers grazed his aching cock. Robin sobbed.

‘You can have your reward.

The cock ring released. Robin came with a silent shriek, tearing apart at the seams.

Above the bunker, another explosion rumbled.


End file.
